wccrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ravenclaw
Server History I introduced Ravenclaw as Ravenkit. I introduced her on May 3rd 2018 the day I joined the server I think it was Greenleaf then..... Some neat facts about her creation well... I had originally intended for her to start out as an apprentice but I wished for more development and opportunity for her! RP History Kit-Hood So she started off as Ravenkit her Foster mother being Ravenclaw. She started at the start of her second week and did not really do much as a kit besides play kit games and general kit stuff.. She was very happy as a kit without a care in the world except eating and chasing butterflies! All in all she was a very caring cat. Near the end of her kit hood Swiftpaw was given his warrior name, Swiftstrike, and Ravenkit became determined to learn everything quickly so she could become a warrior early to! Apprenticeship She was apprenticed to Swallowfeather and became very impatient that Swallowfeather was not teaching her battle moves fast enough. So in order to learn them faster she attempted to catch a mouse when she was not ready and ended up twisting her paw! (Still got the mouse though...) She was stubborn and refused to go see a medicine cat and said it was nothing.. Two sunrises later Swallowfeather forced her to get her paw checked and she had to stay in for the day... Nothing really happens other than her going to the gathering which was fairly uneventful until.. One day she decided to go out alone in the forest to practice her hunting at night before anyone was up.. She caught a mouse at the roots of a dead oak tree and then a cat came out of the shadows... She learned that the cats name was Rockdust her new Dark Forest mentor.. At the time she was still happy and cheerful and had no idea she was gaining something other than the battle training she had been longing for. She caught another mouse then rushed back to camp to go to sleep and start her training.. She was eager to start learning how to fight and had no idea what the Dark Forest was doing other than making her stronger and teaching her to fight. She was determined to learn all she could as she was weak and knew nothing... When she woke up from her training the fire was sweeping camp.. She had no idea what to do or how to help.. She just ran with fear as she joined her clanmates at the meeting point where they set up a temporary camp.. She refused to collect bedding thinking it is such a boring task that did nothing to help the clan and this is where she does a lot of development.. She though NO clan should have to go through that... Her goal was now to grow as strong as a clan.. To be able to protect her clan single pawed so that they would never have to leave camp like that again! Then she found a place out of the way so she could train with Rockdust and grow stronger! She showed Rockdust her ambition and he promised to make her stronger and resilient to pain.. He dug his claws into the back of her neck causing blood to drip out when he removed them and leaving a paw shaped claw mark that was very noticeable.. Then she wakes up and unable to clean the wound just lets the crusted blood stay around it as her black pelt did not show the crimson blood very much.. She then goes out and hunts with Palepaw who gets suspicious of her scratches but is easily tricked to dismiss them as thorn scratches. She brought back two mice. She brings the mice to Cindersleet who was a queen with kits at the time and then brings her some water soaked moss as well. After that it is time to go back to camp... She is sad and scared at how destroyed the forest is and determined to make it right.. She walks through and enters camp but instead of rebuilding or doing what she calls a useless task she goes to sleep and trains... She gets scratched up pretty badly by Rockdust but refuses to get them checked.. This is where she starts to become cold and her anger comes in... Her anger can come in at any time and she has issues controlling it when fighting and if it fully takes over she looses control of herself.. Then she finally goes for her first in RP battle training with Swallowfeather! They go out into the forest and Swallowfeather told Ravenpaw to attack him any way just CLAWS SHEATHED... Now Ravenpaw decided to use a move that she learned in the Dark Forest.. She stepped back and her claws just unsheathed without even thinking about it.. Then she bolted forward and jumped. Landing on Swallowfeather and leaving him some claw marks.. She felt really bad about it as she never wanted to hurt her clan mate.. Never mind the mentor that was so dear to her. The worse part is her anger had taken hold for just a split second.. But that was long enough for her to ENJOY hurting Swallowfeather.. She was horrified and scared but could not let it show.. She was not going to show weakness. Then Ravenpaw does her assessment and passed with flying colors! When they go back a meeting is called and Ravenpaw received her warrior name Ravenclaw (HARRY POTTER).. She feels she does not deserve it so soon after hurting her mentor but she says 'I do' for she feels she needs it in order to protect her clan.. Warrior She sits vigil like all warriors then as soon as the sun comes up she rushed to the warriors den to get some sleep.. Not only because she was tired because she was used to that recently but because she needed to tell Rockdust! Not much happened in the next few days.. Hunting, training with Rockdust, over and over. Her getting more and more powerful.. But also more and more angry most of the time and loosing control of her anger more often and for no real reason but only for a few seconds.. Ravencloud ends up forcing her to the medicine den where she makes a deal with Kestreldew to come when ever she has wounds as long as no cat asks how she got them.. One night while training with Rockdust she had been in an angered state all day and so when she wakes up in the Darkforest and sees Rockdust her anger overtakes her! She lures Rockdust out thinking she has the upper hand she she ends up almost dying... If Rockdust had moved just a little bit more she would not be alive right now.. She then wakes up in the waking world nest crusted with her Crimson red blood.. She does not care.. Her body was numb.. She hardly remembered what happened it was all a blur.. The more she tried to remember the more she forgot.. She stopped trying and just padded to the outskirts of camp not really caring if her red blood left a trail in the newly fallen snow. (The snowstorm had just started..) Her apprentice Dustpaw came up to her and to set a good example she got them checked then took Dustpaw training.. After that she sleeps but Rockdust does not show for training.. She is worried she angered him at the last training so he would not train her anymore... She then just sits around and trains Dustpaw everyday and when she sleeps Rockdust still does not show! One day when she was sitting around Swallowfeather comes up to her and she accidentally says "I get stronger everytime I sleep!" In her anger and then she gets scared and lashes out even more before Swallowfeather ends the conversation. At her next training with Rockdust she finds out Rockdust was not mad at her... Just busy... She meets his other apprentice Scorchpaw. She doesn't trust him and as they do a training battle her anger takes over and she kills him! She remembers this as it was only for a split second as well as remembering what happened in the past battle with Rockdust fully at last. Half of her is upset about it like "I JUST KILLED AN APPRENTICE!!" while the other half is like "Meh he was weak anyway." The meh side wins and she doesn't show anything. She stays strong and can't show any weakness to Rockdust. When she wakes up she is no longer in her angered state of mind and is in true shock on what she did! She decided to make an effort to not show that side of her in the waking world. She decides to go apologize to Swallowfeather for snapping at him and finds out he is close the elder hood. She is upset that she missed so much time with her former mentor and makes a vow to spend as much time with him as she can. Swallowfeather gives her one last lesson out in the forest in which he tries to explain to her that she can't save every cat but being the stubborn cat she is the message gets through to her but changes nothing right then.. Then she arrives back at camp and a little kit called Stormkit goes up to play with her. She is kind to Stormkit unlike how she would have been before then and plays with the kit offering to play a game with Stormkit. But, before she can play the game Mallowsong calls her over and she gives a quick good by before padding over to her. There she meets Owlkit a foster sibling and feels bad because she can see the fear in Mallowsong's eyes and Owlkit seems afraid of her to. She is nothing but nice and kind and hopefully gets them to be less afraid of her and is introduced to Mallowsongs GIANT family. She feels out of place in the crowd of cats but doesn't leave as she doesn't want more cats afraid of her. *This is where it ends for now she is just sitting around doing nothing.. I'll add more when more happens!* Character development She started off as a sweet bumbling kit without a single care in the world. When she started her apprenticeship she just wanted to learn how to fight and was very impatient! Midway through after the fire she began very determined and felt like the weight of the clan was on her! She now is very grumpy most of the time and has issues pushing away her anger. Media Extras Category:Characters Category:The New Generation Category:ThunderClan